


Mind control

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mind Control, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Day 1 of Febuwhump challenge.
Relationships: Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Kudos: 16





	Mind control

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this challenge off light

Metal was laying on his stomach on his bed, his arms folded in front of him and his head resting against them. Trent was seated on his knees and attempting to rub out the aches and stiff muscles a fall on the latest OP had been a great part of causing.

Trent had felt Metal go from entirely tense and vary to relaxed and loose. But that changed in an instant when he moved his hands to start on his second shoulder.

“Hey… Hey… Easy there…” Metal winced as Trent’s hands found a particularly sore spot at the back of that shoulder, “That hurts.”

“I figured.”

“You reading my mind as well now?”

“No, but you flinched.”

“Oh…” Metal mumbled into his own arms, “Started wondering if you knew some mind control stuff…”

Trent chuckled, “More like mind reading… But no. I just read you.”

He tried again, a lot more careful with his touch this time.

“How’s that?”

“Better.” Metal yawned and buried his face deeper in his arms.

“And how are you feeling?”

“I love you…”

“So, generally pretty good?”

Metal nodded a bit.


End file.
